It's Show Time
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kibum yang selalu jadi pelampiasan kemarahan ayahnya..Kibum yang selalu di siksa dan di pukul..bertemu dengan Siwon..jatuh cinta.. namun ia ingin sekali mengakhiri kehidupannya..bagaimana kehidupan Kibum selanjutnya?/Just SiBum FIC OneShoot/mint to RnR?


**Title : It's Show Time**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Crime**

**Pairing : SiBum**

**Other Cast : KyuMin**

**Rating : M for Bloody**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : Ini adalah waktunya membunuh diriku sendiri..**

**Disclaimer : Their belongs to God and Themselves**

**Warning : Chara Death, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Ngga masuk akal, Alur kecepatan, dan Tempat pelampiasan Author..**

**A/N : Italic = Isi hati Kibum.. Don't like don't read.. And leave your comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**It's Show Time**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Dasar anak tidak berguna!" teriak seorang namja dan—PLAK—"Seharusnya dari dulu kau MATI! Kau itu hanya menyusahkan! Menyusahkan tahu tidak, HAH?" teriak namja itu lagi, seorang Yeoja yang baru saja mendapat tamparan dari sang ayah hanya diam terpaku menatap miris sang ayah dan bahkan ibunya hanya diam memandang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi,<p>

"Kenapa kau tak MATI saja Kibum! Kau MATI saja sana, agar kau tak selalu menyusahkan aku! Dasar anak bodoh! Tidak berguna kau!" namja itu terus berteriak, menumpahkan semua kekesalan kepada sang anak, lebih dari 1 tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi sang anak yang bernama Kibum, dan Kibum pun hanya bisa menangis tertahan di dalam hati.

"Kalau kau MATI, aku takkan susah-susah untuk mencari uang, lalu aku takkan susah-susah untuk membiayai ibumu yang tak bisa apa-apa itu! Kau mengerti tidak, HAH?" kata namja itu lagi dan menjambak rambut Kibum, Kibum meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan sang ayah!

Kalau di lihat Kibum hanya diam menerima semua yang terjadi padanya, bukan berarti dia lemah, itu karena ia menahan benci di dalam hatinya—dan juga merasa bersalah kepada kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Kibum POV—**

.

.

_**Andai saja aku tidak lahir,**_

_**Andai saja aku tidak tumbuh,**_

_**Andai saja aku tidak ada di dunia.**_

_**Mungkin aku tak perlu semenderita ini,**_

_**Mendapat caci maki setiap hari karena appa selalu pulang malam untuk menafkahi aku ataupun umma.**_

_**Andai saja aku lebih kuat,**_

_**Andai saja aku lebih bisa berguna,**_

_**Andai saja aku tak merepotkan dan bisa menghasilkan uang,**_

_**Mungkinkah aku akan terus seperti ini?**_

_**Dan mungkin bagiku,**_

_**Kini waktuku pergi, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali.**_

_**Tapi kenapa mereka selalu melarangku..**_

_**Jika aku mati,**_

_**Tak ada lagi yang merasa repot akibat kehadiranku,**_

_**Tak ada lagi yang harus memberiku makan atau memberi ini-itu.**_

_**Tapi mereka semua menahanku,**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Aku hanya ingin lenyap,**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mati dan berhenti menyusahkan appa dan ummaku..**_

_**Berhenti melihat umma menangis karena pukulan appa yang selalu mengeluh kelelahan,**_

_**Yang selalu bilang aku ataupun umma hanya terima beres..**_

_**Aku ingin membuktikannya,**_

_**Bahwa aku bisa menghasilkan uang.**_

_**Tapi bagaimana?**_

_**Aku tidak tahu caranya.**_

_**Tuhan,**_

_**Tunjukkan padaku ku mohon, Tuhan..**_

_**Tunjukkan padaku..**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Namja itu menjambak rambut Kibum lagi, "Heh? Dengar ya anak tak berguna! Mulai besok kau harus cari kerja! Dan kau harus memberikan aku uang, kalau tidak! Ku bunuh kau!" ucap sang ayah,<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Bunuh saja aku appa, aku ikhlas,**_

_**Aku relaaaa.. itu lebih baik bukan?**_

_**Sungguh aku rela jika kau membunuhku.**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, August 21, 2006 at 07:30pm<strong>

.

Yeoja itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil menunduk, ia tak beralih memandang teman-temannya yang menyapanya, ia bisu—untuk kali ini ia bisu dan tak mau bicara. Sampai tiba-tiba—"Selamat ulang tahun Kibum~" ucap seseorang di samping Kibum, Kibum tersentak lalu kemudian kembali memasang wajah tak peduli,

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Ulang tahun?**_

_**Harus aku mengingat hari menyebalkan itu?**_

_**Dulu aku memang merayakannya, tapi semenjak beberapa tahun lalu?**_

_**Mereka lupa..**_

_**Mereka tak ingat ulang tahunku..**_

_**Siapa yang akan memberikan aku hadiah lagi?**_

_**Siapa yang mau?**_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kibum," seseorang itu menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya, mau tak mau Kibum memperlihatkan senyum palsunya, "Eh, iya Minnie, terima kasih ucapannya ^^" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum palsu, walau sebenarnya ia amat sangat membenci yang namanya ulang tahun.<p>

.

Pulang sekolah—Kibum langsung berusaha untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Mungkin sulit untuknya karena jika dilihat—lulus SMA saja belum namun ia tetap berusaha. Walau hanya sebagau tukang cuci piring dan sebagainya..

Langkah terhenti sesaat ia melihat tulisan pada sebuah kertas yang tertempel di depan sebuah restoran—di sana tertulis bahwa restoran itu memerlukan seorang tukang cuci(?). Kibum langsung masuk dan menemui sang empunya restoran..

Awalnya, sang empunya ingin menolak Kibum yang melamar pekerjaan karena ia masih SMA—namun karena kasihan dan sepertinya Kibum benar-benar butuh uang akhirnya ia menerimanya.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau boleh langsung bekerja. Bagaimana? Gajimu selama sebulan sebesar 10rb won. Apa cukup?" ucap sang empunya dan Kibum hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.. Kibum mulai melaksanakan tugasnya dengan tekun. Takut-takut ia akan berbuat kesalahan..

Selama bekerja ia begitu telaten(?) namun tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya, "Heii~ kau anak baru ya?" ucap orang itu namun Kibum hanya diam dan meneruskan pekerjaannya, "Sombong sekali? Heiii~" ujar orang itu lagi, "Aku Siwon, kau siapa?" kata orang itu lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya,

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tangan yang terulur itu—"Kibum," ucap Kibum singkat tanpa mengait telapak tangannya pada tangan yang terulur itu.

Lalu Kibum berlalu dan meletakkan piring-piring yang baru saja ia cuci ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang yang bernama Siwon itu bergumam—"Yeoja yang unik." Dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 25 menit malam itu.. Kibum baru selesai dari pekerjaannya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan pamit kepada bos-nya untuk pulang, Siwon memperhatikannya dari jauh. Lalu berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Siwon, Kibum diam dan terus meneruskan jalannya—"Hei~ aku bertanya padamu, Nona!" kata Siwon lagi dan membuat Kibum berhenti juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke Siwon, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kibum datar, Siwon tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku."

Dan kalimat barusan membuat Kibum menautkan alisnya, "Kau aneh!" ucap Kibum kemudian berlalu, Siwon mengikuti Kibum di samping, "Boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanya Siwon, Kibum hanya diam tak merespon, "Kau dingin sekali, Nona."

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Siwon, "Kenapa kau peduli? Ini kan aku, bukan kau," kata Kibum dingin, Siwon tertawa pelan, "Aku suka yeoja sepertimu."

Sudut bibir Kibum terangkat, "Siapa tanya?" balasnya dan membuat Siwon terpaku. Lalu meninggalkan Siwon di belakang.

"Yeoja yang unik. You'll be mine, Kim Kibum." Gumam Siwon.

.

.

PLAK—

"Mana? Mana uangnya, Hah? Cepat berikan!" teriak sang ayah saat Kibum sampai di rumah, namun Kibum tak menjawab dan hanya menatao mata sang ayah, "Mana uangnya, anak bodoh!" ujar sang ayah lagi, tapi kali ini, Kibum angkat bicara, "Aku belum dapat gaji, appa.. bulan depan aku baru dapat!" ucap Kibum dan—PLAK—

"Dasar tidak berguna! Aku mau sekarang bodoh, bukan bulan depan!" kata ayahnya lagi dan membenturkan kepala Kibum ke pinggiran meja di ruang tamu, lalu meninggalkan Kibum dan meringis kesakitan—"DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA!" caci sang ayah sebelum berlalu.

Sang ibu menatap Kibum kasihan, namun apa daya, untuk bangun dari tempat ia duduk saja tidak bisa—"Ibu ke kamar saja dan istirahat!" kata Kibum dan membawa ibunya ke kamar.

.

.

"Kibum, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mengikuti kegiatan club drama? Setiap pulang sekolah kau selalu langsung kabur?" tanya Sungmin teman sekelas serta se-club Kibum, Kibum diam—di samping Sungmin terdapat Kyuhyun yang sesekali menciumi leher Sungmin, "Diam Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin dan beralih menatap Kibum lagi,

"Kibumie—"

"Aku keluar saja dari club drama." Kata Kibum dan membuat Sungmin melongo, "Tapi kenapa? Aktingmu kan bagus, Kibumie~" kata Sungmin, Kibum menatap Sungmin dingin—"Bukan urusanmu, Lee Sungmin," kata Kibum dan pergi, Sungmin terpaku melihat perubahan Kibum padanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari samping, "Kibum kenapa chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan di balas gelengan dari Sungmin lalu mereka pun duduk di bangku masing-masing.

.

.

"Maaf pak saya telat." Kata Kibum saat sampai di tempat kerjanya, "Tidak apa-apa! Cepat sana ke dalam dan bantu yang lain." Ucap sang bos dan Kibum langsung mengganti bajunya dan melakukan pekerjaannya.. Dari jauh—Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kibum..

"Sudut bibirnya memar, lalu keningnya juga sedikit perban. Dia kenapa ya?" gumam Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kibum.

.

.

Siwon mendekati Kibum, "Haii~ agashi, kau kenapa hari ini kusut sekali?" tanya Siwon—Kibum hanya diam tak menghiraukan. "Bukankah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Memangnya ini urusanmu, ya? Aku tak pernah merasa mengenalmu, Siwon-shi." Kata Kibum datar, Siwon tersentak namun kemudian tersenyum—"HAHAHA, aku kan hanya bertanya dan mencoba akrab denganmu, Kibum-shi. Kau ini dingin sekali." Jawab Siwon dan membantu Kibum membilas piring yang sudah di cuci dengan busa.

.

.

"Manager Kim," panggil Siwon, yang di panggil pun menoleh, "Ada apa Tuan?" tanyanya, "Aku mau kau menyuruh rekanmu untuk mencari tahu tentang Kibum,Kim Kibum. Ara?"kata Siwon dan manager Kim itu pun mengangguk.

Lalu kemudian Siwon pun memperhatikan Kibum lagi yang sedang mencuci piring. "Kau manis, Kim Kibum. Dan kau sulit untuk ku taklukan."

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Manager Kim?" tanya Siwon—manager Kim pun menjelaskan siapa Kibum..

"Ah, jadi begitu! Ayahnya hanya pegawai swasta.. Ibunya lumpuh dan dia masih kelas 2 SMA?" gumam Siwon. "Benar. Terlebih lagi ayahnya sering memukulnya dan melampiaskan rasa lelahnya dengan memaki gadis itu." Lanjut manager Kim.

"Karena itu dia dingin sekali padaku." Gumam Siwon lagi dan menghampiri Kibum.

.

~3~3~3~3~

.

"Kibum-ah! Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum, Kibum diam. "Ayolah~ kali ini saja kau ikut denganku?" ajak Siwon Kibum menautkan alisnya, "Apa untungnya aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Kibum, Siwon tersenyum, "Pernahkah? Kau jatuh cinta?" bisik Siwon dan menarik tangan Kibum.

"Apa maumu, Siwon-shi?" tanya Kibum berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon, "Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" jawab Siwon entang, Kibum tercengang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku mau kau menjadi milikku," ucap Siwon dan kembali membuat Kibum tercengang, "Kau mabuk, Tuan?"

Siwon tertawa—"Ya, aku mabuk wajah dan sikapmu." Jawab Siwon dan membuat Kibum tersentak..

Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat—darahnya bergemuruh, nafasnya tercekat. Ia memandang namja di depannya takut-takut, "Kenapa?" tanya Kibum, Siwon menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Siwon menatap Kibum serius, "Kau tahu? Saat aku mendengar dan tahu tentang kehidupanmu, ada sedikit rasa untuk aku membawamu. Maukah kau ikut denganku?" ujar serta tanya Siwon, Kibum memandang namja di depannya bingung.

Lalu tertawa, "Kau sakit Siwon! Kita ini baru bertemu bahkan kita tidak pernah akrab! Bagaimana mungkin kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?" balas Kibum, Siwon mendekat lalu mengunci pandangan Kibum—"Kau tak percaya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Siwon dan Kibum menggeleng,

"Akan ku buat kau merasakannya—" ucap Siwon dan langsung mencium bibirku Kibum.

Kibum berpaku—pada hati dan pikirannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang menciumnya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Apa maksudnya?**_

_**Kenapa dia menciumku?**_

_**Tapi kenapa aku justru membalas ciumannya?**_

_**Ada apa denganku?**_

_**Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,**_

_**Darahku bergemuruh,**_

_**Dan nafasku tercekat.**_

_**Kenapa rasanya aku seperti ingin mati?**_

_**Tapi kenapa rasanya juga sangat nyaman berciuman dengannya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Siwon melepas ciumannya dan memandang Kibum, wajah Kibum memerah—"Apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan padaku," tanya Siwon, Kibum berusaha membuka suara,<p>

"Rasanya? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, darahku bergemuruh, dan nafasku tercekat—dan juga nyaman! Apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta?" ucap serta tanya Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk lalu menarik Kibum kepelukannya.

.

.

"Siwon oppaaa~ kenapa sih kau jadi jauh padaku?" ujar seorang yeoja dan mengait lengan Siwon genit, Kibum yang melihat merasa panas dengan adegan itu—lalu dengan segera Kibum meninggalkan tempat dimana Siwon dan yeoja genit itu ada..

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa juga aku jadi panas kayak gini? Huh!" gerutu Kibum dan kembali mencuci piring, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya—"Kau marah? Chagi?" kata orang itu dan menghirup wangi rambut Kibum,

Kibum diam namun menjawab—"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus marah?" jawab Kibum dan berusaha melepaskan tangan yang melilit pinggangnya. Tapi tangan itu semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Lepaskan Siwon!" ujar Kibum namun Siwon tak mendengarkannya,

"Terserah! Aku takkan melepaskannya." Ujar Siwon keras kepala, Kibum menggeram kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kibum mendiami Siwon, Siwon berusaha mengajak bicara Kibum namun Kibum tak merespon, Siwon mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Kibum tapi Kibum langsung menepis tangan Siwon.

Sampai di depan rumah Kibum—Siwon masih berusaha mengajak bicara, namun rupanya yeoja satu ini memang keras kepala. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seseorang bersandar di depan pintu.

Orang itu memandang Kibum garang—"Oh, jadi ini kelakuanmu, Kim Kibum? Kerjaanmu itu menjual diri ya?" ucap orang itu dan membuat Kibum maupun Siwon terbelalak, Siwon mencoba membuka percakapan, "A—"

"Dia hanya mengantarku, appa!" kata Kibum membela dirinya, "Benarkah? Sepertinya bukan begitu kan, anak muda?" kata sang appa menatap Siwon, "Tidak ahjushi, aku dan Kibum hanya bekerja di tempat yang sama. Kami bekerja di sebuah restoran dan Kibum tidak menjual dirinya padaku?" bela Siwon,

Appa Kibum menatap, "Baiklah! Kau boleh pulang, anak muda!" kata appa Kibum dan Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya menyuruh Siwon pulang, "Aku pulang dulu, Kibum-ah!" pamit Siwon dan Kibum hanya mengangguk.

.

.

BRUK—

.

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu? Jadi seperti ini kerjaanmu? Menjual diri heh?" teriak sang appa, Kibum hanya menunduk, "Aku tidak menjual diriku apa, demi Tuhan!" bela Kibum. "Alaaaah! Kau pasti bohong! Ia membayarmu berapa he? Mana uangnya, berikan padaku?" teriak appa Kibum dan menengadahkan tangannya, "BERIKAN UANGNYA, KIM KIBUM!" dan Kibum pun gemetaran.

"A-aku, belum gajian, a-appa!" kata Kibum takut, "JANGAN BOHONG! PASTI LAKI-LAKI TADI MEMBAYAR TUBUHMU MAHAL KAN, HE?" teriak sang appa, Kibum menangis, "Demi Tuhan appa, aku—tidak pernah menjual tubuhku!" kata Kibum.

"PEMBOHONG!" teriaknya dan—PLAK—"Anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau membohongi aku dan menyembunyikan uangnya! Cepat berikan padaku, anak bodoh!" katanya dan menjambak rambut Kibum—Kibum menangis—"A-aku—tidak-a-ada—appa." Kata Kibum dan sang appa pun langsung menyeret Kibum ke kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN BEBAS, KIM KIBUM SIALAN!" teriak appanya dari luar pintu kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Selalu seperti ini?**_

_**Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.**_

_**Aku ingin mati,**_

_**Aku ingin lenyap.**_

_**Aku harus pergi. Harus.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Kibum mendekati sisi meja belajarnya dan mengambil kertas kosong—sebelum melaksanakan aksinya, Kibum menulis surat untuk Siwon—Sungmin—dan kedua orang tuanya.<p>

Lalu kemudian Kibum mendekati ke samping tempat tidurnya, membuka laci dan mengambil pisau lipat yang ada disana, **"Ini adalah waktunya membunuh diriku sendiri.." **gumam Kibum dan mulai menyapukan ujung pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya—matanya sudah buta akan dunia.

"DENGAR APPA, UMMA! SETELAH INI KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KESUSAHAN LAGI," SRET—setiap kata, setiap sayatan—"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN LAGI MELIHAT WAJAHKU," SRET—dan terus berlanjut.

Kibum menggoreskan ujung pisau itu ke pipinya—turun ke lehernya—dan terus—"AKU AKAN MATI DAN KALIAN AKAN BAHAGIA KAN APPA, UMMA?" SRET—sayatan berikutnya—terus dan terus—Kibum juga mulai memotong urat nadinya, darah mengucur dari pipinya, bahkan juga dari matanya karena ternyata sekarang Kibum menggoreskan pisau itu ke pinggiran matanya.

"AKU—AKAN—MATI APPA! SELAMAT Tinggal—Siwon dan—Sungmin." Dan semuanya gelap.. karena Kibum menyerang semua titik sensitiv tubuhnya.

.

.

"Kibumie~ Hiks T.T" Sungmin tak percaya melihat sahabatnya tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam sebuah peti yang disana di tubuhnya banyak sekali luka gores yang masih baru. Sungmin menangis dan Kyuhyun memeluknya,

"Minnie~" panggil seseorang, "Ahjuma!" Sungmin memeluk orang itu, "Hiks T^T ahjuma, Kibumie ahjuma.. hiks T.T" isak Sungmin, umma Kibum mengusap lembut rambut panjang Sungmin, "Ini, Kibum menitipkan ini untukmu dan tolong kasikan juga untuk nak Siwon." Sungmin menerima amplop itu dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Ini dari Kibum." Ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah surat ke tangan Siwon, "Aku harap kau membacanya. Aku memang belum kenal denganmu, tapi aku rasa Kibum sudah cukup dekat denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dan pergi.

Siwon menatap surat itu dan membukanya—

.

~3~3~3~3~3~

.

To : Siwon

Haiii~ mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada! Ohya, langsung saja! Terima kasih untuk waktu yang singkat selama ini, aku pikir kau memang orang yang baik. Aku minta maaf karena saat itu mendiamkanmu. Kau tahu, aku cemburu melihatmu. Kau benar! Jadi—kau tahu kan?

Siwon, aku mencintaimu. Dan maaf, aku pikir cukup sampai disini saja semua tentang kita. Terima kasih untuk menjadi temanku.

Saranghae, Choi Siwon..

From : Kim Kibum

.

~3~3~3~3~3~

.

Siwon hanya menatap nanar surat itu—"Naddo Saranghaeyo, Kim Kibum." Ucap Siwon dan berbalik lalu—BRAKKK

.

.

Karena saat inilah waktunya.. It's Show Time..

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Gimana chingu? Sadiskah? Review yaaakkk?<strong>


End file.
